friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Cake
"The One With The Cake" is the fourth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on October 23, 2003. Plot It is Emma's first birthday and everyone are joining Rachel in celebrating it, including Chandler and Monica, who are planning to head to Vermont shortly after the party for a romantic weekend. Rachel insists that they wait until Emma has woken up from her nap to start the party, which slightly exasperates Monica and Chandler as they want to get to Vermont fairly soon. When Rachel looks at the birthday cake, she discovers that the bakery have made a mistake and made her a cake in the shape of a penis instead of a bunny with Emma's face on it. Rachel then storms off to the bakery in Monica's car, but forgets her license and gets pulled over for speeding. Ross heads after her with her license, asking Joey to ensure that no one leaves. Jack and Judy leave shortly after Ross because it is getting dark and Jack cannot see very well, and Phoebe wants to leave as she has a massage client. Joey then receives a call from his agent, Estelle, telling him about an audition for which he needs a monologue prepared. After making the rest of the gang cry with a dramatic reading of one of Emma's favorite books, (a performance that he made up on the spot upon not realizing that he had to get Emma a birthday present) Joey picks up the book and tells Estelle that he has a monologue. Monica and Chandler are annoyed by his plans to leave because they had made plans before anybody else, and so they decide to make the wind-up toys that they bought Emma race to determine who has to stay. Phoebe and Joey's toys come first and second in the race, because all that Monica and Chandler's toy does is somersault and bark. Phoebe and Joey leave, and Monica and Chandler are left alone with Emma. By the time Ross finds Rachel on the highway, it is too late to go to the bakery. While Rachel disappointedly fantasizes about how she thought the party was going to be, (briefly stopping to yell and beep the horn at a student driver) Ross manages to turn the x-rated cake into the bunny that Rachel wanted. While they are gone, Chandler and Monica look after Emma and Chandler teaches her to hold up a finger and signify that she is one year old. Phoebe returns and declares that she slipped her client "a little something" that will wear off after five to six hours. Joey then runs in and yells at the other three to pretend to Ross and Rachel that he has been at the apartment the whole time. Ross and Rachel follow him in and tell everyone that they know that they all left, but it does not matter because they are all here now. They are filled with pride after seeing Emma's new trick and finally begin to celebrate her birthday. This scene forces Rachel to cry happily. Throughout the episode, Ross has been filming all of the party guests recording a message for Emma to be shown to her on her eighteenth birthday. At the end of the episode, Ross and Rachel start to record theier own message to their daughter, but are interrupted by a loud cheering and screaming outside. Out in the hallway, Monica, Joey, Phoebe and Chandler are racing their wind-up toys again. The episode ends with Phoebe shrieking at her wind-up bear, "Go! Go! Go, Alan! RUN you hairy bastard!" Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast June Gable - Estelle Leonard Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Robert Carlock Trivia *This is the last appearance of Elliott Gould and Christina Pickles as Jack and Judy Geller.It is also the last appearance of June Gable as Estelle Leonard except for a picture of Estelle at her funeral *Jack says that he had a car accident where he drove right through a manger scene, with the papers thinking that was a hate crime, alluding to Jack being Jewish. *This is one of the rare episodes where no scene occurs in Monica's apartment. *At the end, Monica and Chandler's wind up toy ends up going in a circle, Monica is then seen re-winding the toy. Goofs *Emma was born in May, so her birthday would have been on the end of season 9 or start of season 10, but it is on the 4th episode of the 10th season. *When Ross and Rachel re-unite with everyone with the fixed birthday cake, Joey can be clearly seen sitting down in the background of the first shot. When the second shot focuses on all of the cast, Joey can be seen standing up, contradicting the previous shot. *When Monica is talking to Chandler about waking Emma up, as she walks over to him, crew lights are visible in the top left corner of the screen. *When Monica's mom and dad are leaving the party, they are standing next to each other while her dad explains why he can not drive anymore. Her mom has both hands in front of her holding on to her purse, in the next shot one arm is around Monica. *When Jack and Judy leave Joey's apartment, there is a birthday banner on the counter that has fallen off. When Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe are racing the toys to see who gets to go, the banner is back on. In this time no-one has fixed the banner as there is not enough time for them to do so off camera and the people on camera don't fix it. It's most clear that it's back on when Monica is saying, "Technically, our dog never crossed the finish line". *Phoebe's robot in the toy race is behind Joey's. Joey then says unlucky and picks his toy up. Phoebe then picks hers up and it is about a yard in front of Joey's. The toy can't move that fast. *When Ross and Rachel are driving back, Ross starts to put the seatbelt on. Instant cut, and he has his seatbelt on. *Just before Rachel and Ross come back from the cake store, Monica is holding Emma on her lap. Emma is holding a green toy in one shot, when the camera angle changes it is nowhere to be seen. *When Joey says he's taking off for the audition, Phoebe holds the water bottle on her right hand. In the next take, is on her left hand. *At the end after Rachel and Ross have come back from the cake store, when they are asking Emma how old she is, we can see Joey walking to sit down, then in the next shot he is sat down, then walking to sit down again. *When Monica says "I want one!", Emma is holding a toy. In the next shot, she is holding a plastic pot and Chandler's hand is on Monica's back. *In The One With The Kips, when Joey falls asleep with the toothbrush in his mouth, the toilet is on the side visible. However when Joey and Phoebe see if Chandler climbed out the window, the toilet is on the other side. This is most likely for censorship. ---- Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10